chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
"Excitement!" -Chowder Chowder is the main character in the the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Personality Chowder is a crazy optimistic kid, he loves to eat almost everything, even non-edible food! (Such as plastic, wood, glass, plaster, ect.) When he sees new foods, he does everything in his power to get to eat them He dreams of being a cook when he's older. He makes many mistakes in life and usually doesn't mean it, however, sometimes when he does the wrong things, it may seem like he does them on purpose. Chowder isn't a love person and doesn't want anyone to kiss him, escpecially Panini. He sometimes blackmails people to get what he wants, which Gorgonzola calls "playing dirty". Chowder isn't the smartest kid in the world, he is very forgetful and touches things without even thinking what might happen. He is also impatiant and annoys people about when something's done. When someone talks to him in a sentence with expressions or idioms, he always takes them literally. Character Information He's a Cat-Bear-Rabbit. He is periwinkle and wears a fluffy violet hat (mentioned by the creator to be based on a kid wearing pants on his head) with two points and a pattern with squiggles, hearts, and other things, it covers his tiny, round ears. He also wears a matching shirt with violet-red points and stripes, and he wears dark indigo socks. He has a cat tail with a pale blue stripe (originally white and was between two black stripes), one of his teeth are very sharp, similar to Heathcliff. Mr. Tummy *Chowder's stomach has the ability to talk. It appears with a face and has a similar voice to Chowder and speaks in third-person, and acts like Mr. T. He makes Numerous appearances, mainly stating things like "Gimme my food!" and "Mr. Tummy is hungry!!!" Trivia *Chowder will eat almost anything (except Meveled Eggs and Sing Beans {He compares them to sweat socks and not the good kind}). *He seems to care for Panini's happiness, although he dislikes her. *He doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend. *He kissed Panini (on the cheek) once so far,and in a Chowder special that was scraped, they were going to kiss. *Chowder keeps blutter in his hat, as seen in The Apprentice Games. *Chowder is one of four characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat when he's being attacked by Mr. Muffintops. Pate had previously said it in Panini For President when he noticed the mud fight between Chowder and Panini. Gazpacho said something similar in Chowder's Babysitter. When he and Chowder were hiding in the Super-Toilet, he went up to check. Just as he opened the toilet seat, he noticed Endive stripping naked. He then said "Oh God" and fainted. He said "Oh God" in Endive's Dirty Secret. Also Schnitzel said it in the christmas special when he said "Oh my Radda" which is also one of the few times Schnitzel has said anything other than Radda. *It is also revealed in Gazpacho Stands Up he cannot write, just squiggles. **He can write in strawberry and grape jelly as well as ink {though he doesn't write he squiggles} **Although in one episode he could write. He wrote something like "Will Eat Anything" on a sign. *In Won Ton Bombs, he took off all of his clothes, while in The Vacation, The bruised blunanna and The Apprentice Games, he took off only his shirt. *All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look simmilar to him, but his outfit might be a uniform of some kind. * He bears a slight resemblance to Munchlax, of the Pokemon franchise. (especially in his stealth outfit from Shnitzel Quits) *On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair. And blue eyes, and on other ocasions he is seen to have dark red hair and green hair these were seen in olny one episode but his eyes were originally teal. (Seen in The Ciniminni Monster) * His stomach appears to be a void of some sort, because he can cough up items stored in his stomach that are several times bigger than himself. *Chowder likes presents,kangaroos, turtles and circus tents. *Chowder doesn't know what he is as seen in Won Ton Bombs when he says "What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail, somebody label me before it is to late. This is so uncomfortable!" *The only time he actually wrote words was in Big Hat Biddies, The BLTs and Paint the Town *In his original look, Chowder has bigger ears (Some where between his current ear size and Panini's ear size), in The Puckerberry Overlords they decided to make his ears shorter, thinner, and floppier, and more apart. Then when The Bruised Bluenana came out, they gave him round ears. *In Gazpacho Stands Up Chowder writes with his right hand but in The Fire Breather and two other episodes he was left handed. *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy special, Billy and Mandy: Underfist, Chowder appeared. in a giant Jack-O-Lantern parade float. *In the episode The Chain Recipe Chowder says some of his favorite statments are "awesome!!" and "please?!" and "talk to the hand, girlfriend!" and "well, shoo!" *In the episode ,Sheboodles, Chowder does not say, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" , even though Panini talks to him and dances with him. *In his own words he said, "TWELVE BABIES? YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN! I'M plan to play the field until I'm at least 34, then maybe, maybe if I decide to settle down and get married I'll think about possibly considering about toying with the notion of having one. ONE! Child. Thats it and I'll have it by myself when I'm ready, thank you very much." so now we know what he wants to later in life. Not necessarily with her though. He did say he wanted it by himself. *In The Poultry Geist at the end of the episode, Chowder turns to the veiwers and says "The End" after eating Florentine, but was possessed again. *In some episodes when he saw a lady he said "That's a Lady?" FusionFall In FusionFall, Chowder leaves Marzipan City on a snowstorm to celebrate Christmas. Real world information *Chowder Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main Character Category:Cat/Rabbit/Bear Category:paint figures